


Candyman

by CassandraMay



Category: Oasis (Band)/Verve
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMay/pseuds/CassandraMay
Summary: Best wishes for all kids！！！All the young dudesCarry the news！！！





	Candyman

**Author's Note:**

> 存档  
> 写于2018.06.01

Noel真觉得自己他妈的烦透了。尽管他们录出了几带小样，但是那烂录音棚的效果就跟他妈的在酒吧里录的没什么区别，他该死的弟弟那软绵绵的声音也不是他想要的。总之，就是烂透了。Noel现在只想瘫在床上，好好的睡他妈一觉，省的再被这些糟心的烂事惹毛。但是他弟弟Liam可没有他哥哥这么丧气，不管怎样，他总是那么一副大大咧咧，没心没肺的样子，就算他们梦寐以求的伟大音乐事业没有任何进展，Liam还是每天晚上到酒吧鬼混。Noel刚开始还骂过他几次，但是Liam从来不听，Noel也就不再管束。

Noel已经记不清这是Liam这个星期第几次醉醺醺的撞开他房间的门了，他刚刚进入浅眠，就被他弟弟粗鲁的动作弄醒了。"你又他妈的抽什么风"？Noel眯着困倦的眼睛骂道。但Liam没回骂回去，反而坐在了床边，一双蓝眼睛可怜兮兮的看着Noel，这和他刚刚撞开房门的鲁莽动作判若两人。Noel有点不知所措，他弟弟带着满身酒气，撅着嘴，下垂的眼睛里写满了委屈，就那么盯着Noel。"怎，，，怎么了"？Noel试探性的问了一句，这和他弟弟平时打架归来的架势可不一样。Liam依旧沉默，只是盯着哥哥的眼睛比原来更红了。Noel本来不想理他烦人的小弟弟，但是看着他这幅表情，也着实于心不忍。Noel勉强爬了起来，坐到Liam身边，又感觉离的太近了，他有点尴尬，但还是用尽可能温柔的声音询问他弟弟"到底怎么了，你被人打了"？沉默的Liam转头看了他一眼，终于开口了" Noel,你知道今天是什么日子吗？" Noel僵了半天，今天？今天是啥日子？the stone roses发新专辑了？？没有啊。看见他哥哥一头雾水的样子，Liam更委屈了，他气呼呼的对Noel吼道:"今天是儿童节"！Noel傻了，啥玩意？儿童节？他用看白痴的眼神盯着他弟弟:"儿童节跟你有什么关系呢"？"怎么没关系"！Liam看起来很生气，他跳起来，瞪着Noel,以前的时候，你和paul不都会送我礼物的吗！怎么现在不送了? Noel有点不可思议"你都多大了Liam,还要什么儿童节礼物"？Liam一听这话，气的直跺脚，他用他的小胖手戳着Noel,一脸无赖"我不管！你就是要给我礼物，不然我就不录歌了"！Noel很生气，认为弟弟纯粹是无理取闹。他躺回床上，指着Liam:"你爱唱不唱，妈的，反正你录的东西也都是垃圾"。接着他就埋进被子里装睡了，不管Liam怎么谩骂都不为所动。

Liam伤心极了，他的哥哥不再像他小时候那样宠着他了，现在连恳求和谩骂也不起作用了，他只是想要一个儿童节礼物罢了，他只是想让哥哥注意他一眼罢了，他只是想像小时候任性一下罢了，他那个土豆脑袋的哥哥怎么就不明白呢？Liam越想越气，他的傻逼哥哥还在被子里装睡，Liam太委屈了，他吸了一下鼻子，重重的摔上门，跑出了哥哥的卧室。

Liam走在街上，天气又湿又热，他生气的踢着路边的消防栓。整整一天了，没人给他一件儿童节礼物，他打电话给妈妈，妈妈也只是笑了笑，没把这个孩子气的要求当真。Liam越想越沮丧，越想越没劲。"哼，有什么的，不就是没有礼物吗？我不在乎，算了，我找去酒吧找个女孩回家，她可比Noel那个傻逼强多了"。说的轻巧，可一到酒吧，Liam连半杯酒都没喝下去，他对没有收到儿童节礼物的事情还是耿耿于怀，他把第一个和他搭讪的女孩带走了，希望能从她身上寻找一些慰藉。

Liam烦躁的心情没有因为这个健谈女孩的风趣幽默而得到任何缓解，他在半路借口买烟，把那女孩放了鸽子，抄小路溜了，他实在是没有心情。公寓的轮廓渐渐清晰，他快到家了。Liam看到一个穿着蓝色制服的男人，左手拿着一个盒子，右手拿着票据在核对门牌号码。又是他妈的快递员，我哥怎么这么多东西，啧啧啧。他有这么多人送礼物，偏偏不给我，去他妈的吧。Liam有着愤愤不平。他走上前去，狠狠地拍了一下快递员的肩膀。给这个老实巴交的男人吓得不轻。  
\--"喂，是不是我哥的"？  
\--"您说什么？邮来的东西吗"？  
\--"别跟我装傻，就是你手里的这个玩意，是不是我哥的"？  
\--"不好意思，您哥哥是叫Liam Gallagher吗？这是给他的"。  
啥？我的？Liam有点不可思议，这竟然是给他的，他一把把东西抢过来，在单据上胡乱的签上了自己的名字，咚咚咚的跑上搂，迫不及待的拆开了包装。盒子的金色镶边包装露了出来，是一盒水果糖，Liam最喜欢的那种。盒子里还有一张纸，上面写着:"没有人比你更适合儿童节了,你个长不大的傻逼。--Richard" Liam笑了，妈的Richard你这个疯逼，我就知道你了解我。他抱着那盒糖果，跑下楼，一脚踹开Noel的房门，把弹吉他的Noel吓了一跳。"妈的，你不送我礼物有人送，Richard可比你善解人意的多，哈哈哈，你就自己弹你的破吉他吧"！

Noel看着弟弟手里的盒子还有渐渐消失的背影，苦笑着摇摇头，把自己那盒同样的糖果塞进了床底下。


End file.
